This proposal seeks funding for a two-day, multi-disciplinary conference in Philadelphia on May 6-7, 1999. Clinical neurologists, psychiatrists, neuroscientists, geneticists, and caregivers will meet to discuss recent developments and plan future research for the diagnosis and care of patients with Pick's disease and related forms of frontotemporal degeneration. A multi-disciplinary Planning Committee has met on several occasions to develop a four-part program to address: 1) Clinical diagnosis; 2) Histopathologic findings; 3) Molecular biology; and 4) Therapy and management. An internationally-recognized Plenary Speaker will introduce the meeting, and a second Plenary Speaker will summarize the results of the meeting at its conclusion. Announcements for the meeting will solicit abstracts concerned with these 4 topics, and the Planning Committee will also serve as the Program Committee to select abstracts appropriate for presentation. A half day will be devoted to each topic. An internationally-recognized Keynote Speaker will introduce each topic, and 2 papers will be selected for platform presentation. The remaining meritorious abstracts will be presented as posters. Discussion focus groups will consider each topic, and the attendees will re-convene to discuss a consensus statement. The proceedings of the conference will be widely disseminated in the form of a supplement to Neurology, the official journal of the American Academy of Neurology. Additional funding will be sought from interested corporate sponsors such as pharmaceutical houses and scientific publishers. Travel scholarships will be available for pre-doctoral and post-doctoral students who are committed to advancing our knowledge of Pick's disease and related disorders.